LOTR:If the ring bearer were a girl
by EvelynFanFictionLOTR
Summary: Evelyn Baggins and her best friend Esmerelda Sandybanks have to carry the burden of a ring...(read it and you'll know more about it!)
1. Default Chapter

The Lord of the Rings ~ If the ring bearer were a girl~  
  
The Beginning of the adventure- Chapter 1  
  
Evelyn Baggins was sitting in her favorite spot in Hobbiton, a sunny valley draped with small trees and grape vines, and reading a book about the elves. Every day she'd come down before dawn to see the sun rise and collect grapes. She lived with her uncle, Bilbo Baggins, who was very famous in Hobbiton. He had gone off into the wilderness and fought with trolls and other strange creatures. She was getting up to bring some grapes she had collected for her uncle, when she heard a rustling in the leaves.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, looking around her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" shrugging she started to walk home.  
  
"OY! Evelyn! Whatcha got there?" yelled Esmerelda Sandybanks, her uncle's gardener and her best friend.  
  
"Esmerelda, was that you in the bushes back there?"  
  
"Well of course it was, who else knows where your favorite spot is?" she answered  
  
"You're always trying to be so sneaky, you remind me of an elf." Evelyn said, in a sort of smart-aleck tone.  
  
"An elf? Have you been eating mushroom? How would you know how an elf acts?" Esmerelda replied in the same tone.  
  
"I happen to be reading about them," she shows her the book, "besides, my uncle lived with them for a while when he was on one of his adventures."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Evelyn, do you think that I'd be able to see an elf some day?" she asked her, now being serious.  
  
"Of course you can. I'm going to one day, and you can come with me," She said while walking up to her house, "we can talk about this later, but I have to make something with these grapes."  
  
"All right then, I'll see you later. I still have to pluck some weeds from under your windowsill, we'll talk then,"  
  
"Sounds good, stay out of trouble until then!" she called out to her.  
  
"I'll try to!" she called back.  
  
She walked into her house and set the grapes onto the table. Her uncle wasn't home; he must've gone to the market. He goes every once in a while.  
  
"What should I make with these grapes?" she asked herself. "Ah-hah! I know just what to make, I'll make jam! Uncle Bilbo loves having jam and peanut butter sandwiches!" She started to crush the grapes in a wooden bowl, added sugar and a touch of salt, and started to make the peanut butter. In the cabinet were fresh peanuts from the market and in the icebox (refrigerator) there was newly churned butter. She crushed up the peanuts and added some butter and was finished with that part. Now she had to get the bread from the oven. She sliced it into small pieces and spread the jam and peanut butter on the bread. At about 4 in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"It must be Uncle Bilbo," she said aloud. But when she opened the door it wasn't her uncle, it was Gandalf.  
  
" Oh, hi Gandalf, where is Bilbo?"  
  
He sat her down and told her where Bilbo was. "My dear Evelyn, your Uncle Bilbo left to live with the elves. You knew he would leave, he is just getting so old and he needed a break." Gandalf explained.  
  
"Yes, I know, but why didn't he tell me?" she asked him, sobbing.  
  
"He had a lot on his mind, but he left you the house and," pausing, "he left you this." He handed her uncle's old ring to her  
  
"His ring, but why would he leave it with me? He loved this ring."  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about your uncle. This ring is no ordinary ring. It is the one ring that should've been destroyed. It is the ring that belonged to Sauron." He continued to explain the ring and its power, still not sure how to tell her she had to leave Hobbiton.  
  
"But why is he giving it to me? I don't understand." She cried  
  
"There is a lot that I don't understand. But Sauron is calling for his ring, and he knows where it is."  
  
"How? Who else knows about the ring?" she asked desperately  
  
"Gollum, the one who owned the ring before Bilbo found it. The armies of Mordor caught him & tortured him until he finally slipped, and told them who owned it."  
  
"What must I do? What if they find me?"  
  
"You must leave Hobbiton, bring one other that you trust, and meet me in Rivendell. Legolas Greenleaf will meet you at the edge of Hobbiton and lead you there. Good luck Evelyn, I'll be seeing you soon." He answered as he left. The Beginning of the adventure- Chapter 2  
  
Evelyn started to pack for her trip to Rivendell. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "Why me? Why couldn't this happen to someone else? I am so afraid." She said to herself. At the window she heard someone approaching.  
  
"Esmerelda, is that you? Please be Esmerelda," She said, in an unsteady voice.  
  
"Evelyn, it's me. Why are you scared?" she asked her, even though she heard the whole thing.  
  
"I think you know why." She told him  
  
"Yes, I do, and I am afraid for you." she said in a guilty tone  
  
"Esmerelda, I was wondering, will you come with me to Rivendell? I do not want to go alone, and Gandalf said to choose someone I trust. I trust you more than anyone I know." She pleaded  
  
"Of course I'll come, I wasn't gunna let you go without me."  
  
"Thank you, we should get going now, Gandalf told me that Sauron will send something after the ring, and I don't want to be found." She explained  
  
"Alrighty, let me grab my things," she picked up a small, rather weathered knapsack from under the window, "ok, I'm ready to go." she said nervously  
  
And so their journey began. Evelyn Baggins and Esmerelda Sandybanks were now responsible for the safety of all the good left in the middle earth. 


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

The Beginning of the adventure- Chapter 3  
  
"Esmerelda? Where are you?" cried Evelyn. They'd been walking since dusk and the sun was starting to rise.  
  
"Esmerelda? Can you hear me? Where are you?" she called out, getting very worried. In the shadows, she heard a crunching sound.  
  
"Who's there? Is that you Esmerelda?" she began to spin around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, without warning, a huge horse carrying a hooded figure came out from behind her.  
  
"Give me the ring half-ling." the hooded figure hissed at her, "NOW!"  
  
Evelyn looked up at the figure, frightened, and screamed when she saw what was under its hood. It wasn't what she saw under it, it was what she didn't see. It had no face! She turned and ran into the forest.  
  
"ESMERELDA! Help!" she screamed. She could hear the galloping horse getting closer and closer.  
  
"Help! Anyone!" But no one seemed to be around. She stopped yelling and continued to run, harder and harder trying to escape from the thing that was chasing her. She didn't know who or what it was. All she knew was that it wanted the ring and was willing to kill her to get it. She stopped and turned to where it was.  
  
"You'll never get it! I'd die before I'd allow such a foul creature as you to get their hands on it!" she yelled bravely, yet still frightened. The creature screeched and she started to run again. But it didn't follow her. She turned around again and said to herself, "Wow, I can't believe it left. I must've scared it away, (pausing, she hears the sound of hoofs drawing near her).I spoke too soon," she said frowning. She was just about to run when she heard a voice,  
  
"Evelyn, hurry and get onto the horse!" It was Legolas, and Esmerelda was on the horse with him.  
  
"But where is the.what was that.how did you." She mumbled as Legolas helped her onto the horse.  
  
"I'll explain later, WE MUST LEAVE THIS FOREST, NOW!" he patted the horses' side to indicate that he wanted it to run. He also whispered some things in Elvish, but Evelyn couldn't make out what he said. When he finished, the horse began to gallop at high speed, dodging trees and bushes.  
  
"Where are you taking us?"  
  
"To Rivendell, where the ring will be safe." He replied  
  
"Why did that, thing, stop chasing me? What did you do? Did you kill it?" she asked  
  
"It was forced to stop, I shot an arrow at it. And I wish I could've killed it, but those don't die.or live for that matter."  
  
"Huh? But how can something not be alive, or dead? I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"It was a ringwreith, they were once kings of men, but they were power hungry and let the ring take them over. Now they follow the ring, drawn to its power, and are a slave to its will. They will never stop hunting you, the ring is their only need, without it, they would have no reason to live, or not." "Oh, that makes me feel much better," she said sarcastically.  
  
Legolas whispered to the horse [to stop] about four hours later. And said, "Esmerelda, Evelyn, we will rest here. Be alert, there are nine wreiths and we don't know where they are." He said and disappeared from their view.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Esmerelda asked, looking around.  
  
"He went up into the trees, that's where he lives." She replied, pointing upward at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, cool." She said as he yawned and lay down.  
  
"Good night Esmerelda, Legolas.I hope." That was her last word before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She woke up about an hour later, but she didn't know why. She sat up and looked around. Esmerelda and Legolas were gone, along with the horse. "Oh no! They left me!" She stood up and looked around. In front of her was a huge, sort of fire eye. It was coming closer and closer. It started to speak, but she couldn't understand what it was saying. Around the eye were all nine of the wreiths with their blades ready to attack.  
  
  
  
She woke up, it was just a dream, it wasn't real. But when she looked for Legolas and Sam, they weren't there.  
  
  
  
The eye was fixed on her, drawing nearer and nearer. The heat from the eye was beginning to singe her hair. "Who are you?" she asked, and it said "HAND OVER THE RING! AND YOU'LL DIE A PAINLESS DEATH! IF YOU RESIST YOU WILL SUFFER!" Suddenly a burst of flames came out of the center of the eye and engulfed her. She felt a horrible pain in her left shoulder. It hurt so bad she became nauseated and she screamed. She could feel her body being melted by the heat of the fire.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, clutching her shoulder. This is it, it's the end, she thought. And everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Beginning of the adventure- Chapter 4 "NO! Not Evelyn!" screamed Esmerelda. Lord Sarumon had captured her & Legolas and they were told what happened to her.  
  
"The wreiths have her now, and no one can help her. The ring is now in the hands of its rightful owner." Sarumon said maliciously.  
  
"You lie! I know where she is!" yelled Legolas, struggling and trying to get out of the grip of a huge orc.  
  
"If I were a liar, than would you be able to see this?" he said as he pointed at a crystal ball. Legolas and Sam were shoved over to it.  
  
"LOOK INTO IT, AND SEE HOW YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DIED!" he screamed, laughing through his sharp, wicked teeth.  
  
Legolas and Esmerelda gazed into the crystal ball. At first there was only flames, but soon enough they saw Evelyn. She sat up and looked around for them, not noticing Esmerelda's knapsack next to her and screamed their names. It was at that time when the eye and the wreiths showed up. Esmerelda looked away; he did not want to see it. The flames went all around her and they could hear her screaming. She fell to the ground, clutching a gash in her shoulder, and passed out.  
  
"That's enough! You just made that whole thing up! Evelyn wouldn't let them do that to her! YOU ARE A LIAR!" Esmerelda screamed and threw himself onto Sarumon. Legolas tried to stop Esmerelda, but it was too late. Sarumon pointed his staff at her and she was thrown against the wall. Now that Esmerelda was unconscious, Legolas was furious. He had a plan; he would get out of there and find Evelyn.  
  
"Sarumon, I know the truth. I am an elf, you cannot fool me." He whispered and once again disappeared from view.  
  
"Silly elf. Does actually think he can fool me?" he pointed his staff around the room, but nothing happened. He looked over to his orc and goblins and asked, "WHERE IS HE!" yelled Sarumon, looking in all directions. "FIND HIM, NOW!"  
  
The orc and goblins left the room and began the search for Legolas. Esmerelda was still unconscious, with a rather large gash on her head. Finally Sarumon left the room to find his orc. How could a little elf trick a powerful wizard such as myself? He asked himself and left the tower. Legolas then jumped down. He was up on a beam on the ceiling. And he used an Elven incantation to hide himself while he went up. "Esmerelda, get up, we must hurry." He said while shaking her. But she did not regain consciousness, so Legolas carried her on his back and snuck out of the tower. 


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

The Beginning of the adventure- Chapter 5  
  
Gandalf had heard of what happened to Evelyn, and went to the spot where she lay. "Poor dear, she was so young." He said, looking at her pale and lifeless body. "If only I had known, you could've been saved." He sighed and picked her up. He brought her to Rivendell, and from there she was brought to Galadriel, the lady of the wood.  
  
"We knew this would happen, yet, it did not." Galadriel said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf  
  
"She is not yet dead, and the ring is still with her."  
  
"But I checked for the ring, and it's gone."  
  
"It is within her. The ring itself, yes, it is gone. But the power was transferred to her during the burst of flames. This is why there is a circular gash on her left shoulder, and why she is still alive. She holds the power of the ring. And she is in another realm." Explained Galadriel. Gandalf was speechless.  
  
"We have to bring her back here, if we don't, she will die."  
  
"But how? Which realm is she in? I fear I do not have the power to release her." Gandalf asked.  
  
"Come with me, I will show you to it." Galadriel led Gandalf to a small pond with little pink spheres floating around in it. "This is the entrance to the realm of the all powerful, also known as 'The Realm of Cëlebrë' You must be careful, the power within is enough to destroy all life on middle earth, and all life in the universe." She warned, and Gandalf stepped into the water. But it did not feel like water. He felt as if he had just stepped onto a bed of feathers. He continued to walk into the pond and when the water was about knee deep, he was sucked under water. Everything was twisting around and he felt as if he'd been flipped. Just as soon as it began, it ended. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. "This is the strangest place I've ever seen." All around him were huge clouds with baby elves and children floating around. There was a waterfall of golden objects and a sky with pink and blue swirls. The ground was carpeted with flowers of all kinds, but when you stepped onto the ground, they moved out of the way. His age diminished and he became a young man once again. He had completely forgotten why he was there. "Why didn't I come here long ago?" he asked himself.  
  
And someone answered him, "Because you do not belong here. Why are you here, Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I was born with the gift of reading minds. Why are you bringing her back to danger?"  
  
"Bringing who?" he asked, unaware of who the other person was talking about.  
  
"Bringing Evelyn back! She belongs here!"  
  
"Ah, yes, Evelyn. Where is she?"  
  
"She is somewhere safe."  
  
"We need her back, or she'll die." He pleaded  
  
"That is not for you to decide. She will remain with us, where she is safe."  
  
"Who are you?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Cëlebrë. This is my realm. 'Tis why it is called the realm of Cëlebrë. And I take all the powerful creatures from the middle earth, and bring them here, where they are safe from harm."  
  
"But Evelyn is not safe! There is no safe place for a young hobbit with her power! Show her to me, or you'll suffer the consequences!" He yelled impatiently, pointing his staff in her direction.  
  
"As you wish." She said and disappeared.  
  
"I said show me where she is!" he screamed, as a cloud took him off his feet. He lie down onto the cloud and at once fell asleep.  
  
"Gandalf? It is you! How are you?!" Evelyn asked him as he sat up.  
  
"This is a dream, isn't it." He asked her.  
  
"Yes, it is a dream, but it is the only way we are allowed to communicate with others." Evelyn answered.  
  
"You must come back with me, you are not safe here."  
  
"I know I am not safe, I feel Sauron's presence. He is after me now."  
  
"Evelyn, take my hand, and we will leave." She grabbed his hand and Gandalf woke up. Evelyn was on the cloud next to him.  
  
"Let's go!" he told her and they ran to a pond that looked identical to the one he entered in, except, this one seemed to be upside down. They stepped into it but it did not feel like walking on feathers as the other one did, it felt like they were walking on nails.  
  
"Ouch! They must've made this hurt so they could try and stop us from returning. But we have to go back." Said Gandalf  
  
"Yes, OUCH, I know, ok, we should be sucked down any." Before she could finish they were sucked under water again and flipped around until at last they were back in the realm of the lady of the wood.  
  
"Welcome back, Evelyn," Galadriel said, "you should leave now, time is running out."  
  
"Yes, we are. Thank you Galadriel, I don't know what I'd do without you." Said Gandalf, hugging her. Gandalf and Evelyn turned and walked out of sight.  
  
  
  
Under a spell?- Chapter 6  
  
Now that Evelyn was returned to the middle earth, she was much more careful, or should I say, jumpy. If she so much as heard a twig snap, she would pull out her sword and run to where she heard it. Gandalf was beginning to get annoyed by this behavior.  
  
"Evelyn, there is no one out there! Just relax, as long as I'm with you, you will not be harmed!" he screamed, very annoyed. She looked at him, put her sword away and walked up to him.  
  
"Is it so wrong to want to be alert? Why is there a problem? Would you rather me just allow the freakin' wraiths o-or the uruk hai, or the gosh darn orcs and goblins to capture me and kill me? Hmm? Gandalf, pa-lease don't treat me like an annoying five year old. I am not a child, and I have a right to fight for my life!" she snapped back at him and stomped away. Just then Gandalf lost his temper.  
  
"EVELYN BAGGINS! DO NOT TAKE ME AS A FOOL! I SAID THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO JUMPY! NOT TO JUST, GIVE UP! AS LONG AS I'M HERE, I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO HARM YOU!" He yelled out to Evelyn, making her stop in her tracks. This scared Evelyn, he could tell, because she jumped when he yelled.  
  
"Oh Gandalf," she said, running to him and hugging him, "please forgive me? I did not mean what I said, I'm just so scared." Gandalf sighed and said,  
  
"It's alright my young hobbit. I am sorry I lost my temper, but you were getting on my nerves. Come on, we should get going."  
  
"Hey, wait, where are we going?" she asked him, trying to catch up.  
  
"We are on our way to Rivendell my dear, and there we will meet up with Esmerelda and Legolas."  
  
"Esmerelda and.Legolas? Why would they be there? Where were they? They left me! How could they! I almost died. And now they will just meet us in Rivendell like nothing happened? I thought Esmerelda was my best friend, kuh, thought." She babbled on and on, accusing them of being cowards and leaving her on purpose. She babbled all the way to Rivendell and wouldn't stop until.  
  
"Evelyn? You're ok! Oh my gosh! You're alive! We were so-" Esmerelda's voice was cut off by Evelyn.  
  
"Worried? Yeah.right. I know you left me, you cowards." She snapped at her. When Esmerelda tried to hug her, she shoved her away. "Don't touch me, you are no longer my friend."  
  
"Evelyn.what is wrong with you? How could you.I can't believe you'd actually think.UGH!" she said, but Evelyn ignored her and walked away, "EVELYN BAGGINS! COME BACK HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!"  
  
"What is her problem?" Esmerelda asked Gandalf.  
  
" I do not know. She's been acting strange since we left Cëlebrë. I'll go check on her, you two stay here, I don't know if you'll be safe around her right now." He walked towards Evelyn.  
  
"Evelyn Baggins, get over here this instant!" Gandalf called out. "If your Uncle Bilbo found out about what you did to poor Esmerelda, he'd be ashamed!"  
  
"WHAT do you want? I am trying to rest." She once again snapped at him.  
  
Sighing, he said, "Evelyn, do you realize what you did to Esmerelda? She's a wreck. All she wanted was to have you safe, and when you are, you treat her like the dirt on your shoes, er, feet."  
  
"Well, she should not have left me. That little coward, afraid of those dumb, what-cha-ma-callems, too self-centered to even care if her best friend died." She growled  
  
"Oh dear, Evelyn. I suggest you talk to Esmerelda, give her a chance to explain herself. You will realize how absurd you sound right now. I'm going to rest. By the time I come back, I want this sorted out." He said and walked away. Evelyn got up and went looking for Esmerelda, probably to snap at her "cowardliness".  
  
"Hey Esmerelda. I want a little word with you!" "Evelyn? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you thought I did that!" she said hugging her.  
  
"Ok, first of all, I didn't think you did that, I know you did that. And second of all, as I said before, don't touch me."  
  
"Evelyn Baggins! I am your best friend! I would give my life to save yours! Legolas and I were kidnapped by Sarumon's uruk hai, and brought to his tower. We tried to save you, but you were under his.Oh my gosh! I have to go!" Esmerelda said running away.  
  
"Of course, she runs away because she knows I know the truth. Whatever. I'm going to eat something."  
  
Esmerelda ran up to where Gandalf was staying and called out his name. "Gandalf! I know what is wrong with Evelyn!!! She's still under Sarumon's spell!"  
  
Just then, Sarumon walked out of Gandalf's room. "Clever little hobbit. I'm afraid you know too much, as did Gandalf." He said to Esmerelda, staff pointed at her. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"LEGOLAS! HELP!" she screamed and was thrown onto the floor after a blow to her back. Sarumon hit her with his staff when she yelled. Sarumon turned around and was face to face with Legolas, arrow aimed at his head.  
  
"One wrong move Sarumon, and you'll get a taste of Elven weaponry, first hand." He said, threatening him, "Now, I want you to tell me where Gandalf is, and to take Evelyn off your spell. Unless, of course, you'd like an arrow to go through your head. It's your decision." He said, ready to shoot him.  
  
"All right, if you take that away from my head, Gandalf will be brought back. But, you will not know unless you put that away."  
  
"How dumb would I be to be off guard with an evil wizard?" behind Sarumon Esmerelda was crawling towards his staff, which had fallen out of his hand when Legolas startled him. She grasped it weakly, in pain, and pointed it at Sarumon. Concentrating, she managed to get the staff under control.  
  
"You are perhaps the dumbest wizard I've ever seen! You come to Rivendell, where there are hundreds of elves, and all you have is your staff, which you drop, and now, look here, the "clever hobbit" has turned the tables on you." Esmerelda said to him, now grinning.  
  
"You do not have the power to control my staff, you're just a little stupid half-ling." Sarumon remarked, making a hand motion, calling his staff back to him. But it didn't go to him, but stayed with Esmerelda.  
  
"I told you he was dumb." She said to Legolas and pointed the staff at Sarumon. "Your days of destruction are over." She said and a bright blue flash blew out of the end of the staff. 


End file.
